


A Quiet Word

by reality0junkie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality0junkie/pseuds/reality0junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is being plagued by nightmares. Nyota helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Word

**Author's Note:**

> Un-revised. Just a small drabble!

For the fifth consecutive night, it seemed Spock would apparently not be joining Nyota in bed. Nyota sighed. She understood Spock’s reluctance to come to bed, but the knowledge did little to alleviate the hurt she was feeling. His mother’s death and the destruction of his planet were still very present on his mind. And yet, a small part of Nyota felt that the reason why Spock was avoiding sleep was because of her. 

She glanced at the clock. She had at least six more hours remaining before she needed to report to the bridge. She should attempt to get a few more hours of asleep, but she could not rest easily knowing that Spock was not alongside her. She had to help him, somehow. This standing idly by as he walked down a path of self destruction was not her modus operandi. 

Nyota stepped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She wasn’t getting anymore rest tonight, not without Spock.

Feeling slightly more refreshed and awake, she headed to the science labs, where she would most likely find Spock. 

Spock is so transfixed with his padd that he apparently does not hear Nyota enter.

“Hey.” 

Spock turns, slightly startled, but easily composed. “Nyota.”

He eyes her for a few seconds. “You should be resting.”

His concern is touching but a rather moot considering he won’t take his own advice. “So should you,” she replies.

Spock turns away, back to his padd. “Vulcans are capable of enduring weeks without sleep in critical situations,” he said, almost a murmur.

Nyota laughs. “Spock, do you see yourself right now? First, I know what you are capable of and you are pushing yourself. Second, this is far from a critical situation. Spock, darling please come back with me to bed. Please.” She ends her words quietly, pleading with Spock.

Spock is staring at her, obviously in turmoil under his calm demeanor. She fears he will reject her. 

“Nyota-“ he starts.

Nyota nods. She reaches out to him with her hand. She hesitantly places her hand on his wrist. “Let me in,” she pleads.

Spock finally nods. She starts to pull her hand away when he reaches for her with his hand. Nyota smiles as he caresses her. 

“Come on, let’s go.”  
She leads him back to the room.


End file.
